Gonu
Gonu is the main character of Dragon Ball Dimensons. She is Goku's alternate dimensional counterpart. Being from an alternate dimension, she is significantly stronger than Goku. Gonu is the leader of the Z-Fighters and rival to Vatega. She is also married to the Ox King's son, Pechi, and is the mother of Gohan and Goten. Appearance Gonu wears an orange Gi with a blue undershirt. She also wears blue wristbands, a blue belt, and blue boots with a red stripe on them. She has long black hair that spikes upwards. A small amount of her hair is tied into a short spiky ponytail with a blue piece of cloth. When she goes Super Saiyan, her hair turns yellow and spikes directly upwards and her eyes turn light green. History Kakarette (renamed Gonu on Earth) was born in the Age 737 on the planet Vegeta. Following Saiyan custom, Gonu was sent to Earth to destroy its inhabitants. Following her departure her father, a low class Saiyan warrior named Bardock, perished along with his home planet's destruction. After crash-landing on Earth, Gonu became the adopted granddaughter of an old man named Gohan, who found her in the woods and gave her a human name. At first, Gonu was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day she fell down a deep ravine and hit her head, suffering severe head trauma that sent her into a coma and very nearly killed her. After she woke up, she had lost all of her Saiyan aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young girl. Her Grandpa Gohan taught her martial arts and told her about such things as the city and people, as they lived in the mountains away from civilization. Gohan one day discovered Gonu's full moon transformation, and thus told her to never look at the full moon. However, one night Gonu did, and she transformed into a Great Ape, causing her to unknowingly kill Gohan. After her grandpa's death, Gonu stayed at his home, carrying out her daily life of survival. From a young age, Gonu developed the impression that her birth parents abandoned her in the mountains as a baby, leaving her for Grandpa Gohan to discover. So it happened that one fine afternoon, Gonu went out hunting. "I'm gonna go get some food, Grampa, see ya later!" she said cheerily to the strange orange sphere which she believed to contain her lost grandfather's spirit. But as she rocketed outside, she stopped suddenly. A small automobile was charging towards her at full speed. Gonu thought fast. "Power Pole, extend!" she brought her magical bo staff onto the vehicle so hard, that the car split in half. "Stupid monster," she sighed as she tucked the power pole back into its case. Just then, a man emerged from the "monster". "Ewww, a hideous demon!" Gonu squealed. The man took out two guns and began to shoot Gonu. "Ouchy!" Gonu cried, "That hurt!" The man seemed very surprised to find that Gonu was still alive. Worried that Gonu might kill him, he apologized and introduced himself as "Boxer" (Yes, male Bulma!! XD) After finding that Gonu had a dragon ball, he invited her to come with him on his journey and she accepted. (Though Boxer intended to leave her at a nearby ice cream parlor.) I'm bored now, so MORE COMING SOON Abilities *Flight *Ki Blasts *Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Kaio-ken *Instant Transmission Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanSimba Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanSimba Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:What If Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Gender-Bending Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Saiyans Category:Article Stubs Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Needs Links Category:Saiyans